Lightning Has Stricken My Heart
by mpkio2
Summary: First Pokemon Fanfic! Pikachu has developed strong feelings for his trainer, Ash, but is too afraid to tell him. Could he possibly confess his true feelings while the boy sleeps? YAOI BoyxBoy One-Sided Pikashipping AshxPikachu NO LEMON! Please R&R!


**A/N:**

**Hello fellow Pokémon fans!**

**This is my very first Pokémon fanfic story, so I hope you make me feel welcomed and hope you're nice to this story.....**

**I've just recently rekindled my love for Pikashipping (Ash x Pikachu) and I couldn't resist writing this little fic! :)**

**This fic is a one/sided Pikashipping fic. **

**In this fanfic, I decided to make Ash's Pikachu male (As I believe he is, but, of course, there is some evidence that proves Pikachu is female). For some weird reason, I always think it's cuter when Pikachu is male in a Pikashipping fanfic (Nothing against female Pikachu!!).**

**NOTE: If you've never read a Pikashipping fanfic before, I suggest you read on. You might actually like it. But I do warn you that it does involve a slight romantic relationship between Ash and his Pikachu.**

**OK, I rambled on enough, here's the story! **

**Sorry about grammar and spelling errors.**

**Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart,  
There's nothing I can do but total eclipse of the heart"_ – Air Supply

Lyrics taken from _"Total Eclipse Of The Heart"_ by Air Supply.

* * *

**Lightning Has Stricken My Heart  
Written by mpkio2**

It was a peaceful night. A quiet night. Silence......

In the middle of a large forest, two forms laid resting in a clearing of the trees, the moon and stars shining down on them. The largest of the forms was asleep, the other smaller form, however, was awake, trying desperately to fall asleep into the land of slumber just as it's companion did, but it soon gave up and stayed awake.

A heartbeat beating rapidly was one of the only things that could be heard in the silent forest. The owner of said beating heart did not want to disturb the person he was lying next too for he was already, peacefully, asleep, already in the world of slumber. The owner of the still rapidly beating heart looked up at the person who was already asleep and smiled. He wondered if he was dreaming about him. Oh how he wished he was.....

But small Pikachu knew that was unlikely to be; Ash Ketchum was his trainer, his best friend, which he loved with all his heart (Possibly, a little too much than Trainer/Pokémon relationship's should go), but, too Ash, Pikachu would always be his "Little buddy,", his Pokémon, his best friend in the whole wide world....and nothing more. But Pikachu wanted it to be more, he really did....

Pikachu shook his head frustrated at himself for thinking of such thoughts about his trainer, his friend! Why did he join Ash? Why, oh why?

A few days back, Ash had received a phone call from his old friend, Ritchie (Ash was back home in Pallet Town at the time). Ritchie had told Ash about the wild Pikachu that Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu had befriend many years ago, were in danger of being imprisoned by an unknown organisation. Ritchie anted Ash's help and Ash, being the brave and courageous boy that he was, accepted Ritchie's invitation to help. Ash had told Pikachu everything Ritchie had told Ash and then asked if he wanted to join.

Well, what was Pikachu going to say? No? Pikachu knew he had been feeling rather.....emotional feelings towards Pikapi, but he didn't want to not accept Pikapi's offer and look like he didn't care about the Pikachu getting imprisoned. Feeling like he had no other choice, Pikachu accepted. Pikachu thought Ash would have invited his other friends, but, to Pikachu's surprise, it was only Ash and Pikachu going on the mission. Why Ash didn't invite Misty, Brock, Tracey, Max, Dawn, or May, Pikachu didn't know (Even if Pikachu asked, Ash wouldn't understand what he was saying, so Pikachu left the question unsaid.)

Pikachu knew it was a bad idea to join Ash on this little mission, he knew deep down that if he joined Ash on this little adventure of his, Pikachu's desire to be closer to Ash would only increase and, when worse comes, Pikachu wouldn't be able to control himself around his best friend, what he should do, what he should say to him.....he would stutter, a lot. And even though Ash couldn't understand a word Pikachu said (Except for "Pikapi!", of course), Pikachu would only become embarrassed. Why did he accept to such an invitation from Ash? Well, the answer was simple:

"_Because I Love him,_" Pikachu though as he resumed staring at Ash, once more. The boy was snoring a little now, his mouth was open, drool was slowly escaping his mouth. "_No!_"

Pikachu shock his head, viciously, once more, trying desperately trying to get rid of such thoughts from his head.

"_He's my_ trainer, _for pika sake!_" Pikachu thought, angrily, reminding himself the same thing over and over again. But, unfortunately for Pikachu, the words had no affect on him, what so ever. "I can't have these feelings for him!" Pikachu but his small nose into his trainer's shirt, smelling Ash's sent and inhaling it, wanting more of the person it belonged to; his Pikapi. I shouldn't be feeling this!" Pikachu clutched his paws to his Pikapi's shirt, wanting to stay closer, be closer with his friend, the boy he so dearly loved. "I don't want to feel like this.....not anymore......" Painful tears leaked out of his beady eyes.....

Pikachu looked down, his tiny paws still clutched onto Ash's shirt, tears running downs his small face and landing on said shirt, drenching it as he did so. He wanted him to love him the same way he did for his best friend...his....crush. But he didn't want to feel anything towards the boy as well. He was confused and angry with himself. What should he do?

After sometime, Pikachu controlled his quite sobbing into silent sniffles; crying about the problem was going to solve the problem. If he cried, Ash would only be awoke and when asked the question: "What's wrong, buddy?", Pikachu would answer with a "Nothing," (To Ash: "Pika,") and would only embarrass himself in front of the boy. Yes, best thing to do was to stay calm and think things other....

Ash and Pikachu had been travelling in the direction of the Wild Pikachu's habitat for the past few days, and in this tie, Pikachu came to the conclusion that his feelings towards his trainer might vanish if he gave it some time. It had been a peaceful, yet awkward travel; Pikachu had been feeling really nervous around Ash, thinking he would let loose of his love for his trainer. Pikachu could sense that Ash could sense Pikachu's nervousness, but Pikachu wiped that away with a small smile to reassure his trainer. At one time, Pikachu got so nervous around Ash, Pikachu wanted to walk the rest of the journey. Pikachu had seen the shocked expression on the boy's face, but he ignore it all the same. Yes, it had been a rather odd and awkward journey so far...

And now, after hours of countless walking, Ash and Pikachu were sleeping under the stars (More Ash than Pikachu,), Pikachu pressed closed to Ash's body in Ash's sleeping bag. Nothing had happened to Pikachu's feelings towards Ash; they remained the same....

But did Pikachu want to change the way he felt towards the boy that slept peacefully next to him? Did he really want these feelings, these thoughts....this....emotion, to vanish? Pikachu sighed deeply; he truly didn't know. But he knew how he felt for his trainer, he knew how he felt towards hi right now.....

Maybe, just maybe, now, while he was away and asleep in land the of slumber, the land of dreams, Pikachu could finally reveal his true feelings.....

Pikachu grabbed hold of Ash's shirt with his small paws and pulled himself upwards a bit so his head was just under Ash's chin. He tightened his grip a little harder, wanting to be close to Ash and never be apart. He stared up at the boy with his beady black eyes, taking in Ash's face, never wanting to look away. He inhaled deeply, taking in his Pikapi's sweet scent, never wanting to smell anything again. He sighed and whispered in his own language:

"Ash....." Ash didn't stir at all.

"Ash, I know I've been acting really strange around you these past few days...." Pikachu felt hot tears begin to run down his red cheeks. "...but I just wanted to tell you, it's not your fault," And through the sharp pain could feel in his small heart, Pikachu shook the grip of Ash's shirt. "It's my fault, not yours......" Pikachu felt a large lump form in his throat. "I....." His high voice was starting to break. ".....guess what I-I'm t-tryin'....." Pikachu couldn't fight back the sobs he held back. "....to tell y-you is...." And he pulled himself to mere inches from Ash's face and said in a quiet whisper:

"I....I love you, Ash," And in one quick sweep, Pikachu licked Ash's right cheek. Surprisingly to Pikachu, Ash's cheeks turned to a shade of red. But was it all worth it? Was there any point to what Pikachu had said? What he had confessed even though Ash was asleep and couldn't even understand Pikachu?

"Yes," Pikachu thought in a determined sort of way. "It was worth it....." Pikachu dropped down underneath the sleeping bag's cover, paws still clutching to Ash. "And even though he didn't hear me say it, I feel like I have confessed to him....." Pikachu smiled on that thought.

And just as Pikachu was about to close his eyes, he vaguely heard an audible voice say in a whisper:

"Pikachu...." It was Ash's voice! He heard what Pikachu had said, had he? Had he heard everything? Pikachu wasn't quite sure. But as Pikachu looked up at Ash's face for any answer, he saw a small smile on the boy's face.

Maybe confessing his love to Ash while he was a sleep wasn't such a waste of time after all......

And as Pikachu closed his eyes, his finally joined Ash in the land of slumber and dreams; in a world where Pikachu had confessed everything to Ash...and Ash could understand him! And Ash didn't think he was a freak at all....because, Ash loved him as well......

* * *

"_Was Pikachu talking to me just then?_" Ash though groggily. He had sworn he heard Pikachu speaking quietly to him just a minute ago, and did he lick him on the cheek? If so, why?

Ash was more tired than confused, so he didn't bother waste any time, pondering about them.

"_I'll have a chat with hi tomorrow,_" Ash thought as he yawned loudly. "_I'll ask him then,_"

And with that, Ash fell to sleep......

* * *

Both slept in harmony under the starlit sky, Pikachu in Ash's protective embrace, a small smile on his small features, unaware of the question he was about to be bombarded with the next day.....

But for now, he lived in a peaceful and blissful land where it was only he and Ash and their love for each other.....

..................................And that's all that ever mattered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK, so I left the ending open on purpose; I really liked writing this piece of writing and I'm not sure if I should continue this.**

**So, I'm gonna let that decision rest with you guys; do you want me to continue or should I leave it as a "One-Shot"?**

**I guess I'll let the reviews decided that...**

**Give me some feedback (and lots of reviews) and I will continue (If you want me to continue that is...)**

**I, personally, think this was pretty good for my first Pikashipping (Ash x Pikachu) fic.**

**By the way, here is a AMV Pikashipping vid on YouTube that (sorta) inspired me to write this:**

**http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=rkECt862qn0 (Get rid of the gaps!)**

**Reviews are most appreciated! :)**


End file.
